Naruto the Commando Clone
by Jazza1198
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Naruto is a clone Commando the last of his type, he is strong, over trained. The Perfect War Machine oh and he is capable of taking over enemy star ships by himself. Read on for i will try my best to add some hilarity to the story.
1. Naruto the Commando Clone

**So I had this awesome idea while having lunch a few days ago. I know that there are a good few Naruto crossovers to Star Wars but iv barely come across any that I believe is similar to what I plan to write.**

 **To clarify more clearly I plan on writing a story that has Naruto birthed as a Trooper for the Clone Wars, whether he'll be a commando or a regular clone trooper iv yet to truly decide but I'm leaning towards commando being that my idea is in that area for the beginning**

 **Anyway I will say it now for all future chapters and this one - I - DO - NOT - OWN - NARUTO and I - DO - NOT - OWN - STAR WARS**

 **Easy and simple just the way I like it**

 **Line**

Senator Palpatine sat in his office quietly celebrating but also going over his plans for the Galactic Republic. He was Sith and he understood that the Jedi had been in power for too long.

While drinking a very rare bottle of Tarisian Ale it was no doubt that he got drunk of it. Tarisian Ale is a very strong Alcoholic Drink. As it was while he was drunk his mind wondered to his plans to overthrow the Galactic Republic and destroy the Jedi, and it was in his drunkenness that he released he needed a small regiment of super Troopers - A small sect of Clones that would be so very far above the regular Clone Troopers, capable of battling even force users, and if required capturing rogue elements that would threaten his plans.

And so it was the next morning, Palpatine awoke with a splitting headache and no memory of holocalling the Kaminoans to authorise the creation of the greatest Trooper ever to be created, a trooper so trained that they would be able to completely takeover enemy Flagships by themselves. Troopers that would be able to survive in the cruelest of environments, Commando's that would be far above the Normal requisitioned Clone troopers and in turn the Planned ARC Troopers and there split varient of Commando Clones.

As it was the Kaminoans took his order to the letter, taking notice that the chips Palpatine had wanted to be implanted in the Normal Clone Troopers was missing from his orders. And so it was that the Kaminoans started the creation of an elite of the elite class trooper.

And it would be years later after this order being given that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would make his approach to main Cloning Facility on Kamino, to make inquires regarding a Spoiled Assassination Attempt.

Obi-Wan was admittedly shocked when he found out that there was an unknown Army being created for the Republic, he was also but not entirely shocked to find out that the template the Army was based off came from a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, which was coincidentally what he was searching for.

But nothing would have prepared him when he was taken from the 'tour' if he could call it that to view the 'special' creations.

"As you can see these Troopers are the pure embodiment of a soldier, they were requisitioned to be the best of the best, and we have taken the utmost pride in doing so, if I may give a small history lesson I will be able to give you a small oversight on just what one of these Troopers are able to do"

The Kaminoan that was guiding him explained and asked, giving his acceptance to the history lesson, which he was frankly interested in hearing, the Kaminoan regaled Obi-Wan of an event that happened in their system two years prior to Obi-Wans arrival.

"Two years ago, one of our lead cloner scientists, Tau-Zhei, went rogue, creating for himself a small army that he intended to use in conquering this planet. When we found out, The Prime Minister ordered that this event would be the perfect test for these Troopers. We sent a small Battalion to quell the rogue threat. When the landing transports were approaching the city Tau-Zhei was hiding in, 200 of the 256 Troopers were killed by hidden Anti Air Emplacements. The remaining troopers were spread all throughout the City, half of those would be hunted, found them killed. Those that remained were ordered to wait for reinforcements or if able to retreat, but they ignored that order and proceeded to spread chaos all throughout the city. Tau-Zhei's Rebels were hopelessly outmatched by the sheer intellect the Troopers showed, ambushes, sabotage you name it they pulled it off with 100% efficiency."

The Sheer Pride that Obi-Wan could see on the Story tellers face showed him just how uh proud they were of these Clones

"Unfortunately our information was false as it turned out that there was only one Trooper in the Entire City, and this lone Trooper was the one to cause such chaos within the city."

Obi-Wan was shocked if what was being said was true then the sheer power a single Trooper had ... he didn't want to imagine them as his enemy

"Luckily the surviving Clone was able to get information out to us and to our shock, Tau-Zhei was planning on causing a great tidal Collapse, er I believe in some terms they are called Tidal Waves or was it Tsunami you'll have to forgive me I never really paid much attention to information outside of Kamino," the Kaminoan informed Obi-Wan before continuing the story.

"When it was revealed what was planned, we gave our orders to the Trooper do everything he can to possibly stop such an event from happening, he did this by creating a Maelstrom under the City using a mixture of his own ingenuity and explosives he was able to use Tau-Zhei's own device against him."

The Story teller and Obi-Wan were walking as the story was being told, they stopped outside a door, where the story was finished.

"When we arrived to lend aid and combat against the Rebel Threat in force, we arrived to the site of an unconscious, bloodied and battered Clone Trooper floating on a price of debris while everything else was in the distance being sucked into the depths of our ocean"

The Door opened just as the Story teller stopped talking.

Revealing a grown Man with a great long scar going diagonally over his eye towards his chin. A mane of Blond Hair that was drenched in sweat and still dripping, the results of a workout even a Jedi would pass out.

"May I introduce, CCT-333 or rather after his eventful mission, Maelstrom."

"I'd prefer Naruto if you don't mind my lady, it's a name that just feels right." The Man, Naruto spoke towards the Kaminoan before turning his attention towards the Jedi

"And you must be the Jedi that was rumoured to be abound, well rumours aside, come in let us have a spot of tea. I have quite the reputation as a tea maker I'm sure you'll be quite satisfied." Naruto invited as he walked back into his plain Spartan style Room.

There was a bed in the corner, a set of chairs and a small table in another corner, and quite possibly the heaviest looking workout set Obi-Wan had ever seen backed against the wall between the chairs, table and bed.

"You must workout a lot" Obi-Wan lamely commented. Naruto looked toward him as he moved to the table with a tea set in hand, where he got it from Obi-Wan didn't know.

"Of course I am a commando clone after all gotta be in in tip top shape for anything could happen at any time"

Obi-Wan hummed a little before sitting down and taking a sip ... holy sweet mother of all things related to the force ... Obi-Wan looked up at Naruto pure Shock on his face as the taste of the tea erupted in a flavour so ... so amazing words could be put into simple terms

"Haha first timers always look like that, come on now drink up enjoy I have a feeling you aren't here just to check up on the troops in a matter of fact I have a feeling you didn't even know about us right?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes that's right I or rather the Jedi Council didn't know that there was a Clone Army being created for the Republic and I have the faintest feeling that even the senate doesn't know"

"Oh well we're here now aren't we" Naruto said with humor. Naruto wasn't stupid he knew deep Down that the Clone Army was being created for a future War it didn't help that he sliced into the databanks of the Kaminoan Council and found the Holo-recording of his type of clone being 'requested' to be made. He didn't trust that cloaked figure not one bit.

Returning his attention to the Jedi in front of him, absently refilling the tea cups, he reassured the Jedi.

"In all honesty if something ever happens myself and my fellow brothers will help." As Naruto said this, Obi-Wan just then noticed that compared to the clones he saw previously Naruto looked nothing like them deciding to Question he asked.

"I mean no offence but I just noticed you look nothing like the other clones?" Obi-Wan hope he didn't offend the clone that he was starting to see as a friend.

Before Naruto could reply, the Kaminoan who accompanied Obi-Wan announced that she had to leave, bidding the Jedi a farewell she left the room.

"Well now that she left I'll continue, you asked why I look different well it's because my template had a mixture of genes instead of the one gene that bounty hunter donated, no my template has a mixture from all types of Humanoid Warriors the most prevalent being of Mandalorian Blood."

"Mandalorian, how interesting" Obi-Wan murmured, his thoughts going to his friend Satine. He abandoned those thoughts when he heard Naruto still speaking.

"I am the last of my type. After the battle with Tau-Zhei, it was decided that my template was too dangerous so they stopped production of it and created another more peaceful but still War worthy Clone Template. I was and still am the Last True Clone Commando. I have no resentment to my brothers, but it does get lonely sometimes, but regardless of those morbid thoughts, i have accepted who I am and what I am."

Naruto stood up gestured for Obi-Wan to do the same and both went to the door.

"Follow please I'll take you to the bounty hunter"

 **Line**

War started, Galactic War started not too soon after Obi-Wans visit to Kamino, Naruto and the other Clones all made a bet on how long the peace would last the moment Ovi-Wan left Kamino.

Needless to say Naruto Won, The Champion of Lady Luck struck again. Gods how Naruto hated that little nickname.

When word finally reached Kamino to start deploying troops to the Desert World of Geonosis, Naruto was eager for a fight, well a fight and too save his Jedi Friend.

He never once expected to land in the middle of an arena and have a Twi-Lek, a female Twi-Lek, fall into his arms the moment he got off the gunship, dragging the female, who he noticed was wounded, back into the gunship he applied a Bacta-Patch to the wound and set the Woman down.

Turning his attention back to the outside of the Gunship, hey he is male clone or not the woman wore some very risqué clothing, he quickly noted that all the Jedi they were sent to rescue were on Gunships and they were already flying towards the main battle site.

Hearing a groan behind him he turned and saw the woman he saved, sweating and murmuring to herself while unconscious, without question he turned his comm on to the pilot.

"Pilot! Take us to a medical Station ASAP, wounded Jedi"

"Yes Sir!" The Pilot Responded, that dealt with Naruto turned his attention back to the Twi-Lek. And started basic Field Aid on her. It would have to do until Medical Personnel were able to get to her.

An Explosion rocked the Gunship ship, looking out through the cracks of the Gunship Door he saw a fierce battle being fought on the ground just before he could comment on how unfair his missing out on the action was, the Gunship rocked froward violently and the Pilot spoke up

"Sir Tail Gunner is dead, we got a fighter on our six I'll try to evade!"

"Nay Belay that open the Side door!!" Naruto yelled back.

"Sir?!" The Pilot questioned but did as was told.

Naruto leaned out the Gunship to see a lone droid fighter behind them. An idea in his head, he informed the Pilot.

"You'll be getting Fighter escort in but a moment Pilot, keep flying and close the doors in 10 seconds." It was all Naruto said before leaping out of the Gunship, unknown to Naruto however the Twi-Lek he saved woke just in time to see him jump out the Gunship

If the droid fighter was more up to date it would have tried evading the flying Clone heading toward it but as it was a cheap mass produced droid its intellect was severely lacking.

So it was that something that only a Jedi would be able to do ... happened. Naruto the crazy fool that he was, jumped out of a fast flying Gunship in a war zone, landied on a droid Fighter craft, barely managing to hold on, he Punched through the 'cockpit' of the fighter craft, grasped a hand full of wire and stood atop the now commandeered Fighter Craft.

Flying his new acquisition was a tad bit difficult but he managed, taking his ship on a fight escort approach with the Gunship he laughed with a touch of madness as he saw the pilot looking at him shocked.

Using his free hand he commed the Pilot instructing him to keep going to the medical area and that he would keep any enemies of them.

The Twi-Lek Jedi who had woken and was currently watching the Insane Commando fell back into unconsciousness as loss of adrenaline finally hit her and fatigue from her battle in the arena caught up to her.

She would reawaken on a battlecruiser heading back towards Coruscant with questions regarding her saviour.

Naruto however would continue wreaking havoc across the battlefield after escorting the Gunship to a Medical Area. Earning a nickname from the other Clones who had managed to glimpse him when he strafed the battlefield.

Naruto would eventually catch up to his Jedi friend, and his padawan as they chased a lone figure, after shooting down two droid escorts, Naruto abandoned his vehicle and jumped down onto a platform to follow not only the lone figure but the two Jedi.

He arrived to the sight of Obi-Wan injured and Obi-Wans padawan losing his hand to a lightsaber strike, and falling unconscious from the sudden pain.

Making a small noise from his throat, he announced his appearance and drawed the attention of the now identified Sith (Sith/Jedi being one of the things all Clones learnt)

"I would say it's a good day Sith but you just hurt my Friend and his Padawan. So I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to surrender or face death" Naruto requested, picking up a light saber that he recognised as Obi-Wans

"You dare demand a Sith to Surrender, a mere clone?!" The Sith angrily replies before continuing

"You face Count Dooku, Lord Tyrannus of the Sith and I am feeling a bit of pity towards to 'friends' so take them now or you'll all die by my hand"

Naruto responded to this by turning the lightsaber on and rushing toward the Count, Count Dooku responded by using the force to throw projectiles at the rushing clone to stop him only for Naruto to dodge and get close enough to initiate in a fierce melee.

Dooku was surprised by the Blond Clones' ability to fight against him and so he posed a question.

"Tell me clone how are you able to keep up against me most Clones would have died the moment you rushed me?"

"Heh for an old man you sure can fight but I'll humour you, I'm not a normal clone I'm a commando. The Commando"

Naruto Replied before forcing himself against Dooku again only to falter as Dooku used the force to push the Clones leg out from under him, Dooku capitalised on the Opening and Used the Force to Push the Blond Clone away from him.

Naruto was sure he saw a little green man but before he could think further he impacted against the wall and blacked out from the blow against his head.

 **Line**

Naruto woke in a medical bay to the Smiling face of his friend Obi-Wan

"Hello There, good to see you awake My friend, I wanted to thank you for not only saving both my life and Anakins but also my fellow Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, The Twi-Lek, she had internal bleeding and your actions with defending the Gunship she was in was vital to her survival. I'm quite sure she'll want to thank you herself but she is still resting. Now other than that you have been put in for a promotion, your a captain now."

Naruto was still out of it but he understood the simple terms.

"Well as long as everyone made it out alright or died with glory at the least, it's good to know your okay and I'm assuming your learner is okay as well." Naruto said

"We lost a fair good few of Jedi and hundreds of Clone Troopers but we won the first battle in the now dubbed 'Clone Wars' an ironic name but it fits in a way" Kenobi replied, he was about to inform the Blond commando of his new position in the Army when he saw a question forming on his lips

"The Sith, what happened after I was knocked out?" Naruto asked wanting to know

"Count Dooku escaped unfortunately but not after having do a small fight with the Grand Master of the Jedi, Yoda, your fight with Dooku exhausted him and with your battle there was enough time for reinforcements to arrive unfortunately Dooku still managed to escape." Kenobi informed the bedded clone and then the door to the room opened

"Hmhm yes yes, good warrior you are, to hold against my old padawan, much might and ferocity I sense in you I do"

Kenobi informed Naruto that the new arrival was Jedi Grand Master Yoda.

"Request I have for you I do, with Obi-Wan you Will stay with during the war, special missions called away you will be over the course of the war. Sense I do that you are powerful. Instrument to the end of the war you will be." Yoda told Naruto in his 'Yoda Speak'

"I can agree to that, it'll be nice causing mayhem for the Seps cause I have one hell of a feeling that Obi-Wans gonna be mostly in the thick of all the war." Naruto pondered.

"Indeed Powerful Obi-Wan is, deployed the most he will be, alongside his padawan, yes yes, unfortunate this war is, much sorrow I can sense already. The Clones begun they have, darks day ahead for the Jedi and the Republic, there are." Yoda ominously spoke. Yoda said his farewell before leaving along with Obi-Wan leaving shortly after.

And so it was that Naruto fell asleep due to boredom, that he saw a past life and unknown to him his sleeping form was encompassed by a think smoke that seemed to appear out of nowhere. No one would know what happened and Naruto himself would wake with thoughts on a strange dream and feeling as if his body could withstand a full Orbital Bombardment.

It felt strange being in a war, despite being created for the purpose of war and the training he partook in it finally set in that he was in a war, but the strange thing was that Naruto felt he had already been in a war, not counting that little rebellion on Kamino of course.

Oh well thoughts for another day.

 **Line**

 **So I hope this gives a small idea of what this story will shape into. Now I will state that this story is not my main priority at the moment I am going to focus mainly on my other story I just felt that I should write this idea up and chuck it up and not only let people read what I think is a good idea for a story (being that I haven't seen many semi overpowered Commando clone Trooper Baruto stories) but to let those who are interested in writing this crossover stories that this is a potential idea for a good story. So as it is feel free to write up your own Commando Naruto story after all I don't own either Star Wars or Naruto**

 **Anyway peace out!**


	2. A Bugged Mission

**Chapter two**

 **So apparently a Star Wars crossover with Naruto being a Clone trooper or Clone Commando is apparently rare to see, hopefully if people see that its possible to do so then they can give a crack at writing their own story.**

 **Im going to put some of the reviews that this story received in the beginning author notes and putting a little input of my own regarding them. So to start here were some reviews**

 _fresh prince1 - this looks like it could be an awesome story and I hope to read more_ ** _._**

 **Thank you for what i believe is a compliment and i do hope you enjoy reading future chapters**

 _post - It's a retarded idea_

 **For you it might appear to be a retarded idea for a story, but thats your opinion and this is my story, if it doesn't interest you don't read it.**

 _KuronoDono12 - This is VERY interesting. I have only seen around 1-2 stories where Naruto is a Clone Trooper however that was years ago. Not sure if you plan on doing a pairing but if you do my votes for Naruto x Aayla Secura as its one of my favorites and you do have a foundation for it already established._

 **Thank you for expressing your interest, i my self have read some Naruto Clone trooper/commando stories and that as well was years ago. In regards to the romance of Naruto and Aayla Secura, yes the foundation for it has been established but at this time i am not focusing on romance currently, maybe later in future chapters but at this time anything could happen in the story. Thank you for your review**

 **There was another review that was left that asked about the romance so please if you read this, look above for your answer.**

 **Now this story was planned to be a short story of sorts, when i have hashed everything out and all chapters are uploaded i was going to merge them all into one big story or well i hope to at least. That being said the word count for the chapters of this story will be short. I am not an official writer who has training in story writing ect ect. So i try to keep my word count down to a low around the 2 thousandish area.**

 **I guess i should get started with the chapter so i will state i don't own Star Wars and i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

8 months it had been since the Clone Wars started, 8 months since the Battle of Geonosis, 8 months since Naruto The Clone Commando was introduced to full out war.

And right now you would think that he would be in massive battles waging across the stars, but not for this Clone, oh no Naruto was, upon the cleanup of Geonosis, awarded for his valor and battle fury and you would naturally think that he would be sent back into the fight.

The Higher-ups had different plans however, because when debriefing time came around the corner, Naruto was moved all around the Galaxy where he was needed, oh he was still attached to Obi-Wans Regiment but most of the time he was off doing Highly Classified, near Suicidal Missions for the Republic. Yes it took its toll on Naruto and annoyed the literal crap out of his Jedi General whenever he was assigned a mission, but he did them nonetheless.

Right now would be the perfect example. Not even back from a mission and he was already assigned another, this time instead of scouting out Count Dooku's Home Planet, Naruto was instructed to seek out a missing Battle Cruiser, and find out why it went missing and if possible either return it to the Republic or Destroy it.

And he was definitely looking forward to destroying this damned ship. The reason being, was currently stumbling toward him.

A Clone Trooper who had his Helmet removed looked perfectly fine, if you count for the perfectly pitch white Eyes. Naruto had found out from the logs of the ship that this ship, The Lamentor was assigned to Geonosis and had been recalled but was considered missing in action when the ship didn't appear in any Republic Sector.

Naruto found out why, Bugs from Geonosis, Larvae (they looked like worms) to be exact had somehow managed to infect the whole ship, and during the course of several weeks to months, the inhabitants of the ship had died from lack of food and water and so were literal walking corpses. Naruto could only guess why the Worm like Larvae were still alive.

They feasted on the Body to supply their Nutrients.

So yeah Naruto was eager to destroy this ship. Fun times.

Using his Combat Knife, he stabbed towards the Stumbling Clone Corpse's head, where Naruto had, after a rather gruesome introduction to the damn bugs, found that the brain was where the Worms controlled the body. **(Yes generic Zombie death** **it was all i could think of)**

The moment the body hit the floor, Naruto moved towards the Generator Room of the Ship, his Objective to plant Explosive Charges where upon arriving to the Bridge of the Ship, Naruto would then have the ship enter Hyperspace and the Explosives would detonate. Literally wiping out the ship.

All Naruto could think of was that this was all a waste of good Genes.

* * *

The Mission too the Bridge was anything but easy, the moment the charges were placed, the countdown began.

He had to rush now otherwise he himself would be nothing but space dust. So rushing to the Bridge, evading if possible any of the stumbling Corpses, taking what elevators worked and sometimes climbing but he made it to the bridge only to slightly stumble at the sight that was within.

Bodies were everywhere.

They weren't moving so Naruto had thought that they had either been killed either by whatever remnant of a defense was mustered at the bridge, or by each other. Not once did the thought they were hibernating occur within his mind. So moving towards the Bridge Controls, he unconsciously step where there was no Limb or Body.

The moment he reached the controls, he swore an hour had passed by but he couldn't dwell on those thoughts as he had a mission to do. The moment he started up a console, a loud Beep went throughout the Bridge. Flinching slightly he turned quickly to see if anything was standing or coming towards him. Then he remembered the bodies were dead and unresponsive, so he turned back to the console. Not seeing several Bodies start to 'wake' up.

Setting the Ship to enter Hyperspace took a tad longer than he thought it would, each tap he made into the console echoing throughout the Bridge but he paid that no mind before finally with a exaggerated final Tap, was the ship starting up its sequence for entering hyperspace.

"Right now that thats done time for me haul it out of here" Naruto said to himself before turning around only to freeze at the sight that lay before him.

What could only be counted as Hundreds of White Eyes stared eerily at him and the Dumbfounded Clone then expressed himself in but a simple way

"Oh shit"

It was if a switch had been turned on as nearly every single body had rushed towards him. In an effort to save himself, Naruto jumped back and hoisted himself on top of the Console that he was previously manhandling. Using his Knife and Pistol (since his Rifle had broken on the way to the bridge) he gave himself a small brief amount of time to survey the area. Seeing not many options to escape, he looked down towards the stumbling corpses and his eyes went from the many heads of fallen brothers to the door that lead to the entrance of the ship, which was surprisingly clear of any hostiles.

An idea popped into his head and he started to run and jump from Head to Head towards the door. He stumbled a few times due to his weight and whatever head he was on falling down, but overall he made it to the door, a Pistol less, a boot gone, and his helmet almost falling off.

Throwing a grenade into the room, he smashed his fist towards the Door Console and a moment later the doorway leading to the Bridge sealed itself shut and he heard a large explosion come from within, apparently a few of the Clones had a Grenade Pack on them.

Rushing to the escape pod area, he evaded most of any Bug Infested Clones he came across usually shouldering them out of the way. He ended up shedding his upper armor as he felt a small wiggling around his chest leading up towards his throat, using his knife he cut away at the garment that revealed a small white worm making its way up to Naruto's neck, where it would try and enter Naruto's body from the mouth, nose, eyes or ears. Naruto didn't want to find out so he cut the worm off his chest, leaving a small cut on skin due to how close the knife came and he continued on.

Making it to an escape pod became slightly more harder as some doors had closed shut, no doubt due to the explosion in the bridge, it didn't help that he had to check his body each time he came into contact with an infested Clone. It was slow progress but the timer was counting down and he got closer to his escape.

He was lucky when he finally entered a Pod, as the moment the pod hatch closed, he saw through the window several worms over the window glass. Pressing a button, the Pod jettisoned away from the Ship just in time for it to jump into hyperspace, the moment he saw it leave his sight however he saw it explode. The Hyperspace jump and the Explosion was timed perfectly.

Welp now it was time for Naruto to send out a distress beacon and hope that Republic Forces found him before the Seppies did.

He knew his luck was cursed when a large shadow enveloped the Pod, the Shadow of a Large Ship ... belonging to the Separatists.

By whatever Gods existed in the Universe, whoever made this ship was surely compensating for 'something'.

Strangely enough he wasn't shot on sight but was instead tractor beamed into one of the Ships Hanger Bays. No doubt whoever captained this ship was sent to get intelligence from the Ship that Naruto had destroyed and not because of his distress signal.

Oh well, at least by the time he returns to the Republic, he'll have a nice big gift for the Chancellor. Naruto pondered on what to call this massive Cruiser, it looked obviously new due to the lack of any Scorching on the hull, and looking through the Escape Pod Viewing Window, he could see nary a star fighter in the hanger and what Naruto could call a skeleton crew maintaining the Bay he was brought in.

Well then a New ship for the Republic and quite possibly a small holiday.

Naruto was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **I will end it here because to me this seems like a good time to end this small chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it and i will definitely be trying to update my stories especially now because i have a brand spanking new laptop to do my stories on Huzzah for me.**

 **Hehe anyway leave a review and what not and please if you wish to help either PM me a 'mission' or leave it in a review and if i can ill try and get it into one of my chapters.**

 **Peace!**


	3. A Report?

**Chapter Three**

 **Capture the ship, return it to Coruscant, gift it to the Chancellor gain the 'favor' of the chancellor (the interest of the sith)**

 **go from there**

"So let me get this straight, you completed your objective, eject yourself from a ship; how did that feel by the way?, sent out a distress signal for the republic to come retrieve you only for a large separatist ship of unknown design to be your 'rescuer' Forgive if i say this but your report is slightly hard to believe Naruto" Obi-wan said aloud, giving those around them another a small headache at the thought of it all.

"Yes sir General" Naruto replied oddly serious at this time mainly due to the presence of the chancellor and his rather overbearing secretary dude whose name Naruto never bothered to remember.

"You 'conveniently' left out what happened on your 'gift' that is currently ... 'parked' on top of the Senate Building. Do relay to us what exactly happened" Ordered the 'Overbearing Secretary Dude' taking the question right out of the mouths of several people who wanted to ask the same question.

With a small cough, Naruto slowly started to explain exactly what happened "Well it happened like this ..."

* * *

"Well this is quite the predicament" Naruto said looking to his right as if there was a person there, only to realize that there was no one else on the escape pod with him and so he looked quite like a fool in that moment luckily there was no one to see him make a fool of himself ... as again there was no one else.

Looming over his escape pod was a massive separatist ship, there was if by Naruto's calculations barely any bareness on the underside of the ship as most of it was covered by both large and smaller turrets.

Realizing that the ship was getting closer, he acknowledged the fact there was no chance for a republic vessel to help out, resigning to the fate of taking over a fully blown battle cruiser with who knows how many battle droids on it.

Regardless of a small section of his thoughts that were currently shouting out profanities of his bad luck, he readied himself to capture a ship, The-Humorously-Massive-Battle-Droid-Infested-Cruiser-Crusher-That-Is-A-Gift-For-The-Republic.

Operation THMBDICCTIAGFTR

That's a rather long and completely nonsense name for an operation so Naruto rethought the name and came up with -

Operation Big Gift

A Very Small portion of his thoughts were wondering why he wanted to capture this ship and give it to the Chancellor but that small portion was squashed by his soldier dominated thoughts that were dedicated to The Republic.

He Readied himself and on his Comm-Link that was on his wrist which was linked to his helmet, he readied a Finger over a small button that had an Arrow pointing Horizontally. On a previous mission to a small remote planet that was later deemed an unnecessary planet for the Republic, Naruto picked up an old time Music Storage Device, it took a small while to get it refitted with more Modern Technologies and most of the songs that were on it were destroyed during the process but Naruto quite enjoyed what music was left, it just felt right for him in certain situations that he found himself in.

As the Escape Pod finally dropped to the Hanger Floor, and pressed the Button and Soft Music started to play on his helmet speakers, it was timed perfectly as the moment the escape pods door was opened Hardcore Rock Music started to blast aloud, very in tune with Naruto Slaughter of Droids. **(For those who haven't gotten it yet = Doom** **)**

It didn't take long for the Hanger to be completely covered in the remains of Droids but it also didn't take long for the ships crew to retaliate with force as not even a moment later after catching a small breathe the doors leading to the hanger were opened allowing Droids to pour in.

Naruto only Grinned at the challenge.

* * *

Unknown to the slightly battled crazed commando, up on the bridge the Captain of the THMBDICCTI ... The Cruiser was slightly starting to panic, for he was watching a live feed of the Machine Slaughter.

"Captain shall we increase Ship Defense Output by 18%" A Battle Droid Asked the Captain, getting only a small nod in return the Droid returned to his task and went about increasing the Defense Output by 18% something that would add more droids to the slaughter.

The Captain of the Ship turned away from the Live Feed no longer looking at a crazed clone who had just taken the head of a Battle Droid and was holding over his helmet and letting whatever Liquid that ran fueled the Droids run down. It didn't help that the Clone was Laughing and had what sounded like really Cruel Music Playing that seemed to be so in tune with his movements.

Pressing a button on his arm rest of the chair he was sitting in a hologram appeared in front of him revealing a cloaked figure.

"Captain Drosh-Hry what an ... unexpected 'surprise', tell me why is it that i have been informed by my Fleets Admiral that the Ship you are currently captaining has gone off its course? Might i remind you that the Ship you are Commanding is to be a Surprise for the Republic!" The Cloaked Figure Demanded

The now named Drosh-Hry stammered out a reply barely able to due to his hands clawing at invisible hands around his throat, he was glad to be able to take in a gulp of air and hurried out an excuse

"Milord please, we were on route to our destination but we picked up a distress signal from a nearby system, a Republic Distress Signal. I took the initiative to seize what i had thought to be a possible hostage ... but um ah i uh" Drosh-Hry slowly trailed off as his eyes went back to the live feed of the clone that was now slamming two droids together.

"What is it you incompetent slime!"

"I'll show you Milord!" Drosh-Hry yelled out in fright practically clawing his chairs buttons to transmit the Live Feed to the Cloaked Figure. With a small 'prodding' by his master Drosh-Hry finally managed to press the right button and the Cloaked Figure was now viewing the scene of a Clone Tearing a Super Battle Droid apart limb by limb

"I know of this Clone" The Figure said after watching for but a few seconds before turning back to the Captain

"You are hopelessly outnumbered against this Clone, he is literally a walking calamity for his enemies, there is nothing you can do, my master will not be pleased if this ship does not reach the testing system and if my master is not pleased then you can very well be assured that you will wish you were sucked into the vacuum of space!" The Cloaked Figure informed the Captain.

"I'll order the ship into Hyperspace towards Separatist Controlled Systems this clone will be overwhelmed by the countless amount of droids we will throw at him, he will surely falter from -"

"Silent fool, the moment you let that clone onto this ship you doomed it to be captured! I don't know if you realized it or if you have 'forgotten' but that clone is capable of taken out an entire fleet of ships ... by himself!" The Cloaked Figure yelled at Drosh-Hry who cringed in fear

"You will do your utmost best to kill or capture this Clone or you will die either by the hand of this clone or if you somehow manage beyond all possible belief, to escape then you will surely be executed by my own hands!" The Cloaked Figure said before cutting off the hologram

The Captain sunk into his seat utterly spent from that ordeal, thinking for a moment, Drosh-Hry came to a decision.

"Lieutenant, you are hereby in command of this vessel. I am quite certain that you will make our masters proud!" The Droid Lieutenant looked about as shocked as a droid could possibly be, but before the newly crowned captain could voice any words, the former captain made his escape through the Bridge door. Towards the Escape Pods.

"Congratulations Sir on your Promotion, i think i voice the modulated words of encouragement and Congratulations for every droid here on your behalf. What are your first Orders" A Droid spoke up

"Enter us into hyperspace Navigator!" The Now Droid Captain Exaggeratedly commanded

"It will take 2 hours for the Hyper Drive to reset and start up again sir" The Droid that was in charge of the Hyper Drive informed the Captain

"Oh" Was all the Droid Captain said

* * *

Back somewhere in the middle of the Ship, Naruto had managed to fight his way to the very heart of the ship, where all that was everything in the ship was transported to separate parts of the ship.

"Hey that looks like a part for an engine" Naruto asked a droid allowing it only the chance to glance at the part that Naruto pointed out, before it head was removed.

"Stupid droids so gullible that wasn't an engine part that was an old droid i destroyed just before oh hey that's an engine part i'll follow it to the engine room." Naruto excitedly said before jumping off the tram that he was on to the tram that had the Engine Part. The remaining Droids that Naruto left behind, which could be counted on one hand, lamely emulated their captain.

Jumping on the tram might not have been the best of ideas but it got the job done and even better, a spider droid gratefully broke his fall. Striking up a good jog, Naruto made his way to the engine room.

Privately Naruto thought that he wouldn't be placing into his report that he cleared out several rooms along the way and that he had been going in the wrong direction which he found out after slicing into a terminal he found.

After correcting his Course and making his way to the Engine Room, Naruto cleared out the entire Room of Droids and planted a single high explosive device and sealed the entire room shut, the reason he planted a bomb was a precaution in the case of any droids get the funny idea of taking control of the ship from the engine room or destroying it themselves when Naruto took over the ship.

Naruto then, after checking the map of the ship that he downloaded from the terminal he found earlier, made his way to the bridge, destroying droids along the way and whistling a small cheery tune.

* * *

Obi-wans hand met his face as he did a classical face palm, giving a small barely heard sigh, he asked Naruto a small simple question that everyone in the room of the Chancellor's Office was wanting to ask

"Please be serious when your making your reports Naruto its quite ... childish when you go on about your stories and missions that you always 'exaggerate'"

"But i am being serious Obi-wan uh i mean General. Everything i have said so far has been the truth, i even added in the conversation the previous Captain had with that cloaked fellow that i managed to slice out of the bridge computers. Even the bomb i placed in the engine room was -" He was cut off as the Ship outside of the Senators Building blew up in a great ball of fire

"Real" Naruto lamely finished, looking dumbly at the ship that he had spent an untold amount of ammunition on, go up in flames.

"The Bomb that i kinda forgot was there" Naruto finished his own Statement off

Everyone in the room just looked at the now destroyed ship as alarms and sirens went off all throughout the building and surrounding areas.

"Hmm hmm new experience this is for me hmm hmm new advice to give to the younglings i have yes, don't press red buttons!" A Small Green Life form spoke up, holding in its hands a wrist bracer that had many buttons on it, one of those buttons being a larger than normal Red Button.

Everyone looked at the Small Green Man shocked that the currently oldest and most wisest Jedi had just unknowingly destroyed a possible treasure trove of Separatist information and quite possibly caused the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of people on Coruscant.

"How in the hells did you get my Bracer?" Naruto couldn't help but ask causing the Small Green Life form to look at him

"Loose it was, fell off it did, picked it up i did, saw big red button yes drew my eyes it did" The Small Green Life form replied

A Small Cough drew everyone's attention to the Chancellor

"I think in light of ... 'recent' events, We don't need your report Commando Naruto, however in recognition of your heroic services to the Republic you are too be honored. Which you, in a statement released for the media, declined in favor of helping clean up the sabotaged ship that blew up which was considered to be a gift from the Separatists in hopes of furthering diplomatic relations, and that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Yoda, was so stricken by grief for the potential loss of life that came to be by the Explosion and Debris of the Sabotaged Ship, immediately went about also helping to clean up the Destruction wrought by the Debris of that Ship" The Chancellor spoke aloud, informed really, of the 'punishments' that was to be given to the two.

"Aw" Naruto looked down like a kicked puppy while Yoda ...

"Unfair this is His fault not mine! Hmph!" Yoda defiantly spoke in his 'Yoda speak"

A Group of guards approached the two, splitting off into two groups one going for Naruto and the other for Yoda, shuffling Naruto along, the guards went about manhandling Yoda out of the Office luckily Mace Window who was also in the office secretly used the force to retrieve Yoda's Light saber ... just in case

"Well that happened" Obi-wan plainly said.

"Well then now that that is out of the way, how goes the defense for the Correlian Hyperspace Lanes, it is imperative we keep our allies hyperspace lanes guarded" The Chancellor started a new conversation.

* * *

Outside in the wreckage of the Blown up ship, Naruto and Yoda, wearing Construction uniforms, went about cleaning up the debris and rubble that they both caused. Luckily there were no deaths but there were some civilians who had to be taken to a hospital for serious surgery.

"Hmph again i say unfair this is" Yoda grumbled in his 'shrunk' construction uniform as he went about using the force to lift a large piece of the Ship off a destroyed speeder.

"Yeah yeah i heard the first time short stack" Naruto grumpily replied as he went over to the speeder to check if there was anyone in it, turning back to Yoda after confirming there was no one in it, he spoke

"Lets just get this over with the sooner we finish this the sooner i can get drunk"

"Hmm hmm agree to that plan i do many years it has been since i have gotten 'drunk' as you young people say" Naruto looked weirdly at Yoda trying to imagine a drunk Yoda

He didn't like the image but he also couldn't help but laugh

* * *

 **So thats it for this chapter,**

 **I know that i haven't been as active as i should be pumping out chapters like i thought i would, but here in australia its getting hot and this weather is affecting me, not only that but it is hard to think of new things to write but thats a small problem that is easily avoidable**

 **Anyway leave a review if possible, leave a review with a possible idea for a chapter cause it will help me out.**

 **Anyway thats it for this chapter peace out**

 **Oh and ill be starting a new story soon just something to popped into my head while i was on the can one day**


	4. Author Note, please forgive me

**The Next Chapter/Author Note**

 **I wish to apologize for the slow updates, in all honesty i did kinda forget about fan fiction for a bit until i opened up google chrome on my phone which had several stories that i was reading in several tabs. (written on 29th/01/2019)**

 **That was a few days ago and the reason why its been that long is because i haven't anything to write for the next chapter, nothing is coming to mind (written on 29th/01/2019)**

 **(Adding onto this authors note which was written on the 16th/02/2019)**

 **I am unfortunately going to be putting this story on hold for a few weeks or so might even go for a few months, an accident occurred in my family and well its not good amputation was involved and so im sure you can imagine what myself and my family is going through.**

 **So as i had written on the 29th nothing comes to mind and with this recent accident my mind is nowhere near fanfiction at the moment, so i regrettably inform you my beloved readers that this story is on hold for an unknown amount of time.**

 **But as i believe i stated somewhere i think in the first chapter you are free to create your own story i have no qualms about seeing a new story pop up with say my first chapter being used ... i dont care about that (though i will later on down the track with different stories if i ever think of any)**

 **Do not fear however for i have on my desktop a folder with stories in development, the next chapter is halfway done but until my family settles down and we are all assured that everything is good and safe there will be no updates or future chapters.**

 **I thank you for your understanding and i humbly apologize for not giving a new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Trouble?

**So with my previous Author note, i mentioned that there was an accident in the family. I feel it best to say what i can on the matter before you start reading the chapter.**

 **My 2nd Elder Brother, while on duty for the Aussie Navy ended up in a Car Accident, a car swerved out into his path, He was on a motorcycle. Luckily the reason why he was not on base was because of a doctors appointment that he was returning from, the reason i say lucky is because he was still on duty and thus was injured in the line of duty (if that is the proper term to use). In short, the Military is paying for his Medical bills and what not.**

 **Its been a bit hectic but overall my brothers health is fine, he is a leg short but he is adjusting to that rather well.**

 **I wanted to also thank those who left reviews stating their understanding on the issue and wishing get wells and what not, Thank you.**

 **Now lets get back to the story eh?**

 **But first i don't own Star Wars though i wish i did cause then i would sell all Star Wars rights to BioWare and i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 ** _"With the clean up of the sabotaged ship going along nicely, there have been growing concerns regarding the safety of not only the citizens of Coruscant but also the well-being of our beloved chancellor, Many people requesting for more patrols to safeguard their streets being the lightest of the requests. Is there anything you can say regarding all this?"_** A Hologram of a News reporter was playing all over Coruscant, the image of the Newsman flickering out to only to reappear with the image of a dark skinned, bald man. Mace Windu of the Jedi Order.

 _ **"You can be reassured that the security of this planet is the focus of not only the Senate but also of the Army of the Republic, Patrols along not only Hyperspace lanes but also around The Republic Territory is being completely fortified in light of the recent Assassination attempt on the Chancellor"**_ The Hologram flickered back to the Newsman

 _ **"Assassination attempt? while it is possible that is a known possibility, we have been told that this was purely a sabotage event, designed to instill fear into our beloved Republic?"**_

Hologram Flickering back to Mace, he replied to the question.

 _ **"Yes it was released into the media that it was a Sabotage attempt, a successful one at that, but it is not possible to not rule out that it could have very been an Assassination Attempt on our Chancellor if he had decided to board the Now destroyed Ship. But you can all be assured that while we have Military Patrols all throughout Coruscant, there are also Jedi who take whatever time possible to help guard your homes. We unfortunately -**_ _ **"**_ Mace was cut off from the feed by a sudden explosion on his end, The Hologram feed returned to the Newsman who looked slightly shocked at the sudden departure of the Jedi General

 _ **"Unfortunately dear viewers it seems that Jedi Master Mace Windu was cut off from his location, our current knowledge on his position is that he is positioned above the planet of Mygeeto**_ **(?) _along with the entire 5th fleet, it would seem that his fleet has come under attack. Let us all hope that he is victorious. This is Kale Naotol reporting from Coruscant News Network, stay safe people and enjoy your day"_** The Hologram shut off

* * *

An Explosion rocked his bunk, throwing him out of his sleep, grumbling slightly at his short sleep, CCT-333, Maelstrom or Naruto as he requested people call him, got up from the floor only to be thrown back down as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Sonuvabitch stupid Droids, stupid war, stupid Starships that don't have technology to stop people falling over because of explosions. (Sigh) better get going to do what i can" Naruto told himself, but just as he was about to equip his gear, the blast-door to his room opened revealing another clone trooper donned in pure white armor, a sign of recently graduating from training.

The Trooper saluted and went about explaining the situation to Naruto

"Sir, hostile forces dropped out of hyperspace only a few minutes ago, after their initial salvo of weapons, last report over the ships intercom was to brace for Hostiles Boarding the ship, I brought an extra energy pack for you sir." The New Unknown Clone informed Naruto, who had been putting his armor on and taking stock of his weapons stock.

"Good work trooper, whats your name shiny, oh and was there any objectives for me from the higher ups?" Naruto asked as he picked up his Main Blaster Rifle and stood in a relaxed position, Too the Shiny however, the position Naruto was taking just instilled nervousness to flood his system, standing before this recently graduated Clone Trooper was a battle hardened Droid Killer, and if the rumors were to be believed a literal single man army capable of taking out an entire fleet by himself.

"No Sir not yet at least" The Clone replied and as if it was fate, the comm on Naruto's wrist went off, opening the channel, he heard the voice of his current Commander

"Naruto, i need you on the bridge ASAP, we got droids advancing on our position and two Jedi aren't going to be able to hold them all off in such a enclosed space with a large amount of possible causalities, the best we can do right now is to seal the blast doors. So Hurry!" A Female Voice rang out through the room.

"Right come on Shiny, lets get you some droids to add on your kill-score eh" Was all Naruto said before rushing out the room, only to rush back in with Blaster fire following him.

"Right not that way too many even for me hehe, come on we're going up" Naruto said as he fused the Blast door closed with his blaster, before taking out a thermal charge and jumping up to place it on the ceiling of the room. Giving the Shiny a forceful and slightly panicked command to take cover with what he could find, Naruto went off to also cover himself as well as he could.

As the Seconds went by Naruto felt like an age had gone pass, a large explosion engulfed the room luckily only injuring Naruto on his arm. The reason why Naruto blew up the ceiling was because of the fact that there was another Room above and below the room that Naruto was in. Regaining his bearings, he looked to the fresh clone who had yet to give his name, a matter for later however.

"Come on rookie, up we go" Naruto told him as he jumped up to grasp the ceiling that opened up, letting go with one hand he leaned as far as he could to give a hand for the Shiny Recruit to grab hold of. The Rookie Clone, took the hand and was hoisted up to the next floor followed closely by Naruto.

When they were standing fully in the newly decorated room, Naruto threw the second of his three Thermal Grenades leaving him with only one left to spare he didn't worry about that though, he was too immersed in listening to the droids that had entered what was previously the room he was in before only for them to shout there worries and frantic shouts to get out as the thermal grenade dropped to the floor at their metal feet and blow up. Their frantic screams to survive was a blessing on Naruto's ear.

"Right now that that is done and over come over here and we'll decide on a course of action to get to the bridge, here is my plan."

"First we'll leave this room, head towards the hanger bay hijack an enemy ship if there is one, if not we'll take one of our drop ships board the enemy ship, wipe out all droids on their flagship, take control of it to manually input new commands so that it fires on its fellow ships, in the process we'll capture the flagship captain, hightail it out of there return to this ship, and then make our way up to the command deck also wiping out any droids we come across saving the hairs of our fellow clones, further my awesome reputation and get yours to a level that will have other clones think you are an ARC Trooper, Save the Command deck from certain doom get a kiss on the cheek for my awesome plan by our deliciously sexy General hehehe (cough) and then go about our patrol route" Naruto finished off his 'plan' with a stoic pose and a Twinkling Smile casually ignoring his own words that no doubt would have sent him back to Kamino for Disciplinary Actions.

The Shiny just looked lost, turning away from the now obviously crazed clone, the unnamed clone turned to the map that Naruto had pulled out, somehow showing a small hologram of the full space battle, ignoring how that was possible, he gave out his plan.

"Sir, no disrespect to your 'well thought out' plan, but would it not be easier to just make out way to the command deck, take a droid we encounter on our way up there, save the command deck, then use some slicing skills to hack into the enemy flagship through whatever droid we take with us, and force the flagship and possibly the other enemy ships to uh fly into the planet below us for example?"

Naruto knew his plan was a sham but it was doable if it was just him, if he took this rookie clone with him to hijack the enemy flagship there was a very, very high chance of them both dieing, so he went over the plan that the clone gave; Note, Ask clone for his name again; and decided that it was the better of the two plans.

"Alright, lets go with your plan, now we are here in the ship (at this he points to a section of the ship that was now beeping marking their location) and we need to get here (the view of the map changes to where the command deck is on the Ship their were on, (an Acclaimator if your wondering)) We need to go from here to there, we'll nab a droid when we are closer to the command deck but at the moment our main priority is to get there alive, if we can we'll take what other clones we find with us as well. Before we go however what is your name Trooper?" Naruto said, asking his question in a serious manner that completely threw off the clone.

"uh sir, i don't have a name but a designation number, CT-662736. Clones aren't given names sir" CT-662736 replied to Naruto, who was currently humming as if in thought, which he was.

"Well that won't do will it CT-662736, you know what i'm going to start calling you now, Kurama" Naruto announced rather proud of himself, even though he felt a weird feeling spread throughout him as he said that name. It was if that word no the name Kurama was ... special to him. Bah he thought to himself thoughts for another day

"Now lets move out Kurama, we got some Jedi to save no?" Was all Naruto said before leaving the room they had blown up into. Kurama rushed after him with his blaster raised, alert and combat ready.

"Now Shiny, true combat is no way like the Simulations, trust me on that, I've seen fellow brothers say its like the simulation after shooting a droid only to get popped in the head, or blown up by artillery. Trust me when i say this, in combat it is kill or be killed whether its against a droid or a living being you either shoot and kill your target or you get shot and die." Naruto gave a small bit of wisdom to Kurama turning his head only slightly to look at him.

"Now lets get going and get us some droid kills" Naruto shouted aloud, conveniently giving their position away to a Super Battle Droid Patrol.

* * *

"Lets move!" Naruto shouted, as he charged forth to the Command Deck which was currently being sliced into by several droids that had both Super Battle Droids and Droidekas guarding them or rollies as they were 'affectionately' named by other clones who encountered them. Feeling and Seeing a rocket blast pass him, he thought back to how he and Kurama had saved a small group of Clones that were defending the Corridors of the ship luckily one of those clones had a rocket launcher on him at the time of the battle.

Sprinting forward, along with a few other clones beside him, Naruto rushed into the group of droids that had clambered away from the sealed door to get their weapons, wreaking havoc upon said droids, he alongside the other clones completely demolished the droids. Pointing his weapon at a grunt Droid (the normal B-1 Droid), he gave a small growl and with a small gesture towards the droids weapon, it surrendered. With a small parting word of Good Droid, Naruto proceeded to give the clones around him and the clones that had stayed behind to cover their rear but also take pot shots at the droids they charged, the orders to set up a small defensive perimeter around the bridge entrance.

Seeing the clones moving about, he knocked his fist on the bridge door and announced himself casually pressing buttons on his commlink in a way towards the Jedi he was serving under.

In but a few seconds the Blast door receded and the Bridge opened up. Pushing his captured droid into the bridge, he handed it over to an unfortunate clone that was conveniently close by giving him orders to begin setting up the slicing part of the plan. Walking towards the actual deck of the bridge, revealed the utter chaos that was outside of the ship, taking his helm off he walked up to the Jedi that was overseeing the battle.

"Hey there" Naruto said softly enough for the female to hear but not loud enough for those around him too, he would have said more but was forced to close his eyes as a clone fighter was shot down by a droid gunship just outside of the bridge, giving a small growl he turned to the female.

"This battle has been going on for long enough, my original plan when you called me to get here was to hijack their flagship but decided not too, well now i am." Naruto was about to turn when the female Jedi spoke her oh so alluring voice

"Don't we have already received word that reinforcements are about to drop out of hyperspace, we just need to hold them off for a bit longer thats all, Naruto stay here" She turned, her hood covering her face revealed a twi-lek face. Aayla Secura was a very beautiful woman, and since their meeting on Geonosis, she had gained a small scar that only added to her beauty.

How she asked him to stay, reminded him that this battle, was her first proper major battle that she was in command of. She only was released from the Jedi Medical Bay a shy few months beforehand. Naruto thought to himself once again, that even Jedi are capable of being afraid of things. Despite being taught how to control their emotions, a simple thing like leading a full Battle Regiment could cause them fear of failing if it was something that they had never done before. Such was the case now with Aayla, this battle was her first official engagement in the war, the first time she would lead a battle.

And so he stayed, because he knew Aayla needed the support of her most trusted friend even if he didn't say much about her fear.

"Of course, i'll give aid where i can from here then, if you need me just give a holler okay" Surprisingly soft even for Naruto, he looked around the bridge finding the droid he left with a clone, being connected to a terminal making his way there, he proceeded to give the Bridge officer clone and good pat on the back and told him 'politely' to get out of the way as he went about hacking into the droids mainframe.

A simple thing surprisingly, one would think that you would not have droids that have been assigned to bridgework sent into battle, one would never know if the enemy was smart enough to do what Naruto was doing now. In the few shorts minutes that Naruto had been on the bridge he had already gotten access to the Ships Bridge, how ... don't ask.

Giving a yell for Aayla to 'have a chat' with the Droid Commander, he opened up communications with the enemy flagship.

Aayla being the commander for the clones fleet started their conversation.

"Droid Captain, i am Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight of the Republic and commander of the fleet you are attacking. You are surrounded in but a few seconds you will have two Republic Fleets to content with, one fleet behind you, one in front. You have only two options now, option one is for your unconditional surrender, you and any other non droid personnel will be treated with respect and dignity deserving of your station until you are processed back on Coruscant. Option two is your -"She was cut off by Naruto taking the screen

"Your Complete and utter annihilation! nothing will remain of your fleet, NOTHING!" Now one must understand is that during the process of the war, Naruto had made a name for himself, with how Naruto was it was inevitable, so when the captain of the droid fleet, saw Naruto take up his viewing screen, he rightly shat himself.

"I surrender I SURRENDER please don't let him near me please! I've heard all about his exploits, dont let him near me. I fully surrender" Just in time too as the Fleet that was sent as reinforcements had dropped out of hyperspace.

"Very well, your droids are to be shutdown immediately and you will present yourself in your flagships main hangar for a clone transport to take you prisoner. And if you don't follow these instructions then i will have this Clone be the only person to pick you up." Aayla ordered/threatened the Enemy captain.

With the communications turned off, Aayla ordered a squad to be round up and sent to pick up the Captain when this was done she gave a pointed stare at Naruto.

Naruto saw this stare and slightly shivered from it, he messed up somewhere and he was going to pay for it.

"I'm sorry?" Lamely put but it did Naruto nothing as Aayla said the two words any soldier feared

"Latrine Duty"

"What ... what for?" He whined, that was a horrible punishment for something he didn't even know he did.

"For interrupting the Negotiations, though you did help so you will only clean the latrines for the Officers deck" Aayla informed him, to his joy the officers deck only comprised of around 25 Officers but the best thing about that was the all Jedi Bunks were situated within the Officers Deck, if he planned his cleaning right he could visit Aayla last, he silently giggled perversely earning a queer look from those that heard him which he ignored.

"Very well i accept that punishment, though i do believe i will need a shower last when i am done" The way he said this made others think he was thinking of getting a shower in whatever Officers room he cleans last, not knowing that it would be Aayla's room he would 'clean' hehehe

"I'll shall get to it then!" Before marching off Naruto gave a hidden look that only Aayla saw, a small nod was sent back barely noticeable but Naruto saw it.

* * *

Sometime later, after enduring the remains of the celebratory spicy dinner held by the officers for the victory over the first official win for Aayla Securas battle fleet, he finally ended up in Aayla's room, being greeted with a still dressed Twi-lek that was cross referencing something on two datapads he announced his presence but was given a small arm gesture pointing towards her faculties.

A small sigh escaped him but as he went to her toiletries he heard her mumble that he should refresh himself when he was done cleaning.

A Small giggle escaped him, heard by the Twi-lek who only rolled her eyes at the immature clone commando

Within a few minutes, Naruto had cleaned what needed to be cleaned, and had taken another few minutes to refresh himself, for what he hoped would be a pleasant evening.

A conversation would however take place before anything happened much to Naruto's dismay.

"Those Datapads i was looking at, contained the rules and laws for the Jedi Order i couldn't find anything that would allow us to be open in our relationship. The Jedi Order is my home if we fully go through with our relationship, i would be breaking so many oaths and so many rules, i would be exiled if it were ever found out." Try as she might, Aayla could not control her emotions, and Naruto could feel the turmoil within her ... somehow.

So he gently pulled her into a soft hug, and whispered.

"If you want this to end i am perfectly fine with that just so long as i can call you friend i would be perfectly happy i myself don't know what i would do if i was taken out of the GAR, i would be lost i think straying wherever my feet took me. So if you want what we have going now to end i am perfectly fine with that, just as i said so long as we remain friends." Simple words spoken like a true friend towards a friend in need, Naruto knew that if Aayla valued the Jedi Order more than their relationship, she would break what they have off and remain as friends, while if this happened he would be sad, he could still be happy knowing that his Friend, his love would be safe and happy with where she belonged.

Aayla took his words into thought, she sensed the sadness within Naruto when he spoke of their relationship being broken off but she also felt deeper that he would be truly happy if she was happy whichever choice she made.

A Small alarm, however went out near her bedside where she had placed her Datapads. Giving a small smile to Naruto she moved away from him and picked up the Datapad that was currently sending out small alarms, checking what had apparently set it off, her smile went from relaxed to alarmed as she read what was on the Datapad.

"This is not good, Naruto ready yourself and get the fleet ready to move and combat ready, we are being sent to reinforce Master Windu's Fleet above Mygeeto they were ambushed and taking losses, there is already a fleet moving to help but we were ordered to move and reinforce as well" She informed Naruto in a very alarmed tone, both knew that Master Mace Windu was essential to the Republic, he was one of the key figureheads of the Jedi Order, someone to look up to, that and he was a good Military Commander.

"Right the fleet will be ready to move in an hour" Naruto spoke as he moved towards the doorway of Aayla's room, he stopped however to look back

"I would like an answer soon though, but i can wait but don't wait too long who knows what will happen" Naruto softly spoke to Aayla referring back to what they were talking about before the Datapad went off. He turned and ran out the door to get the ship ready, Despite being just a Clone Commando, the Bridge crew of Aayla's flagship knew to take orders from Naruto if it ever called for it, now would be the perfect example.

Aayla arrived onto the bridge a few minutes after Naruto had left her room, and saw that the Bridge was as active as a Mynocks nest whenever it was time to reproduce.

She walked to the direct front of the bridge, with a simple command opened a frequency channel to all ships under her command

"Soldiers i apologize for doing this, but your well deserved rest is to be cut short we have been given orders to reinforce Mace Windu's fleet above Mygeeto. I want everyone combat ready by the time we leave for hyperspace. That is all." Simple and short but it got the message across to her fleet, already the ships near her were turning and readying their engines and hyper drives.

Within an hour since she got her new orders the fleet under the command of Aayla Secura was entering hyperspace and heading full steam towards Mygeeto to help end the attack on Mace Windu's Fleet.

It would be after the upcoming battle that Naruto would receive his answer from Aayla, an answer that would either shatter Naruto or make him the happiest he would ever be.

However only time would reveal that answer, because as the fleet got closer to Mace's Position, Naruto would remember how he and Aayla started their relationship of course he would have this flashback after he got completely wasted with his new Clone buddy Kurama ... and after both served out their punishment for completely trashing not only the Hangar bay but also two Barracks, a medical bay, put slime on the floor leading directly into the Bridge and a whole lot of other pranks that would cause both humor and stress to those around them.

* * *

 **Now i will say this, this chapter was done over the course of many days, sometimes going a week before getting back into it. So if there are parts that make no sense ... then uh i'll get around to it**

 **Now then the next chapter will be short being that it will be a flashback chapter or a filler chapter not sure what it should be labelled but i think Filler is the correct word to use. Something short and hopefully i will be able to post the actual next chapter either immediatly after or a day or two after the filler is put up.**

 **In regards to the battle if you could call it that, i am not good in any way in writing out battles or even romance so forgive me for the crappy little sob story or whatever its called between Naruto and Aayla and for future chapters that have battles or romance. I do hope however that as time passes and as i get more into writing stories my skill in detail towards battles and what not will get much better So hope for the best eh?**

 **Anyway thats it for this chapter if you feel like leaving a review please do so i'll try my best to go over and or add ideas that you might suggest i add into the story or change some aspects of the story.**

 **Anyway this is Jazza and im off to catch some good ol' Zzzz's**


	6. A Fleeting Message

**So this is what chapter 5 or is it 6 meh its one of those two numbers.**

 **Heyo so i just wanna state that when i first started this story not once did i imagine that it would receive over 10,000 views ... that literally shocked me when i first saw those numbers ... literally shocked just wow. I thank you.**

 **I know that some people have said that the story is revolving around Naruto getting his memories back or something similar and so i will state that, that is a future goal for Naruto his focus right now is that he is in a war and those 'visions' or 'memories' don't take priority over the fact that he is in a war at the moment.**

 **Small things like names and such will appear from the Narutoverse (the clone named Kurama for example) but for now that is all that will appear later down the line when the timeline has progressed a bit then Naruto will start seeking out the reason to these memories.**

 **In regards to those 'small things' they are not permanent so like with the clone named Kurama, i could and probably will kill him off somewhere along the story, dont worry if that happens it will be amazing and the namesake would be quite proud.**

 **anyway i think its time to get onto the story**

 **I don't own Naruto nor Star Wars**

* * *

Mace Windu knew something was off the moment he was informed of his mission, despite being on a patrolling operation alongside another Fleet that was damaged from a small skirmish before Mace and his fleet showed up. The Patrol went swimmingly well with the other fleet being reinforced halfway through the Patrol.

The mission that was assigned to Mace was to head directly for the Planet of Mygeeto upon arrival further instructions would be given, that alone caused Worry and Suspicion to spring up in Mace's thoughts, calming himself from those thoughts however he ordered his Fleet to Mygeeto, expecting either a damaged and broken friendly cruiser to be expecting aid to even expecting a small skirmish against the droids.

Not once did the thought that the CIS would send two droids fleets to capture Mygeeto, his fleet was ambushed quite efficiently for droids Mace idly thought as he send out his commands for the officers to carry out.

With his fleet being mobilized to defend against the two enemy fleets Mace reluctantly send out a distress signal and ordered one of his Communication Officers to call for help, Mace was a proud man capable of fighting his own battles but he wasn't prideful enough to not call for help against an enemy force that was currently pulling off a perfect pincer maneuver.

As he shouted out orders he faintly heard from one of his senior communication officers that a fleet was on its way

Now he just had to hold out long enough for reinforcements, silently cursing the Droids Commander.

 **==========Hyperspace==========**

Our favorite blond clone commando was currently standing on the bridge of Aaylas flagship, watching as the fleet flew through hyperspace, other than the small talk of officers and other bridge personnel, and the steps of those walking ...

'silent' Naruto thought to himself, _'its so silent so ... peaceful. It ... feels nice'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the warning shout of the clone watching over the Hyperspace route for the flagship

"We're ten minutes out from exiting hyperspace!"

Within a second of the shout, the bridge was in a flurry, Naruto himself was on the move heading directly to Aayla's quarters (it was his turn to stand watch on the bridge) it took him 2 minutes to get to her quarters, entering he saw the female Jedi asleep on her bed, if Naruto was surprised that Aayla was asleep and not awake before he entered then he chalked it up to Aayla's Force mumbo-jumbo being familiar with this presence.

Gently shaking her awake Naruto went about getting the necessary things for Aayla to wake up properly, not going anywhere near her clothes however he didn't have a death wish.

With an idle thought of Aayla being cute as she woke up, Naruto gave her some Caf, a drink that would no doubt wake her up, another idle though strayed through his mind

 _'its coffee not caf'_

Within a total of 8 minutes the Commando and Jedi were on the bridge.

"Report!" Aayla ordered

"General! Our fleet will be exiting hyperspace momentarily, Our Fighters are currently prepping for combat along with Transports for boarding actions, we've gotten word from the other ships that their forces are mobilising and they have their shield operators ready the moment we exit hyperspace, we ourselves have done so as well." A bridge officer relayed to the now Serious Jedi General

"General, we received a report while you were being sent for from General Windu's Fleet, the report is as follows: Heavy Damage to the _Endurance_ but still operating, two of the ten _Acclaimators_ remain in the fight, one of the four _Venators_ remain in the fight but there engines are damaged, the Two _Pelta-class Frigates_ that was sent to resupply have been destroyed. Ma'am it's not looking good." Another Officer reported grimly knowing full well that many of his brothers had died.

Aayla looked shocked at the damage report sent from Mace's Fleet, a hand on her shoulder put her back in the moment, nodding to Naruto who released her shoulder, she gave her orders

"The moment we exit hyperspace send a burst of our turbo lasers, take the time to aim as well our sudden appearance should give a brief lull in the battle, during that time send orders to Windu's Fleet to retreat to our position we will cover them as pull back to us, our initial burst should disorient the enemy but i believe that they will recover quickly so when the droids start firing back or when whats left of Mace's fleet start towards us open fire, i want groups of our fleet to target single ships then move on when the target is confirmed destroyed. Have our Fighters orbit around our fleet and when Mace's fleet are closer to us have our fighters guard them from the enemy fighters. More orders will be sent out soon." Aayla ordered

Naruto thought that for her first real space battle, it was a sound plan for a beginner, the sudden surprise along with the sudden appearance of a burst of Turbo lasers should hold the droids ships for a small time during which Mace Windu's Fleet would try and hightail out of there Mace's Remaining Venator would take a very high risk due to their engine problems but Naruto hopes that they make it, With the lull in the battle the clones operating the Turbo lasers would take the time to aim at droid ships and take the time to fire if the droids started firing or when Mace's fleet started to move, With Aaylas order of having groups of her own fleet targeting single ships the onslaught of such a tactic would destroy the droid ships targeted quite quickly.

Although Naruto might have been able to think up a better plan **(AN: oi i am not a good tactician or writer/typer when it comes to making plans and such)** This would have to do.

With a yell from another officer announcing the fleets exit from hyperspace, Naruto readied himself for battle. Feeling and seeing the exit from Hyperspace Naruto saw the battle and could tell that if Aaylas initial burst of turbolasers didn't work as planned then no doubt the plan would fail.

There was a multitude of Droid ships near Maces fleet, appearance wise from a spectator or from someone in the fleet being fired upon it would appear to be two full fleets but it would appear that the report of false or the information supplied was misleading as Naruto instantly saw that the droid fleet was mainly comprising of _Munificent-class Frigates_ along with _Providence-Class Destroyers_ that Naruto could count on a single hand spread out amongst the _Munificent Frigates._

He felt and then saw the literal line of Turbo Lasers being fired at the enemy ships and luckily there was a lull in the battle no action was taken by the droid fleet but that small amount of time was enough for Orders to be sent from Aaylas flagship to Mace's and it wasn't long before Mace's Fleet made its retreat with the sole _Venator_ surprisingly staying behind and firing at random Droid ships. A Self Sacrifice.

With Mace Windu's _Venator_ providing a cover fire to the retreating ships, Aayla's own fleet of ship started their battery against the Droid Fleet. One by one Droid Ships started to explode from the onslaught of Republic Turbo Lasers, the Self Sacrificing _Venator_ Ended up being destroyed but not before taking out several _Munificents_ and setting what engines it still had towards a collision with a _Providence-class Destroyer._

With the destruction of what appeared to be the main flagship of the droid fleet; Naruto sent a mental thanks to those who were on the _Venator_ who sent themselves on the Collision Course with said Droid Flagship.

Time was no longer in the Droids favor, with the destruction of their Flagship they were all in disarray, the Captains of each ship, without proper orders started to stray away from their original positions either to 'charge' forward or to retreat. The Tide of the battle was turning to the Republics Favor.

It wasn't long before the remaining fleet of Mace Windu was within the safe hold of Aayla's Fleet.

With the battle almost over it turned into a cleanup job, any 'surviving' droid warships had either fled or were being systematically destroyed.

And as the 'cleanup' was in progress, Mace along with some of his officers and clones, were invited to the Bridge of Aayla's Flagship where Medical Treatment was offered but declined as surprisingly none of those who tagged along with Mace were injured; although Aayla did send some of her Medical Personnel aboard the very few ships that were Mace Windu's Fleet.

Standing next to Aayla Secura, Mace relayed about what had happened, while a Holo comm connection was being broadcast to the Jedi Order.

"The Attack was sudden, initially we had thought that it was only a single fleet that had engaged us, but we were blindsided by the suddenness of the attack allowing another fleet to drop out of hyperspace and engage us. We were taken by surprise and my actions caused the loss of a lot of good soldiers today, when I return to the Temple I will be entering a meditation journey, this battle has ... affected me" Mace said to those present, both next to him and those listening on the holo.

"Master Windu, you could not have foreseen what happened, Droids are surprisingly capable of well surprising their enemies. But even they aren't capable of sudden surprises hmm, young Aayla's appearance along with the Venator that sacrificed itself which in turn not only allowed you to safely retreat but also take out the head of their fleets it -" The man, with whom had a large 'top head', who was speaking was cut off by Naruto speaking up

"It was a single fleet not two" Naruto spoke up interrupting the Jedi on the Holo. It was silent and Naruto realized that he had interrupted.

"Oh uh sorry for interrupting but if i may ...?" Naruto trailed off asking for permission to speak his mind, the Jedi that he had interrupted was about to speak but another voice did so

"Speak you may, thoughts on the matter you have?" A Familiar voice sound out from the Holo

"Master Yoda, thank you, in regards to what you said it was only a single fleet -" Naruto spoke up, moving forward he brought up an overview on the Holo that resembled the Battle. "As you can see most of the Droid Fleet was made up of only Munificent Class Ships with only four to five Providence Class Ships, as you should all know a single Droid fleet has around only two to three Providence Class ships, sometimes even only one, with the rest of the makeup of that droid fleet being Smaller Craft, Frigates for example." Naruto explained, drawing the attention of all listening.

"Now we have had reports, scouting and after-action, that some fleets are not the same size, that was my first thought when i first saw the droid fleet, too many Frigates with too little Destroyers. I believe that whoever the Fleet Captain was for the Droid Fleet, he or it believed in the term Quantity over Quality."

Naruto told those listening, "This also means that the C.I.S are capable of establishing fleets of varying sizes, i don't believe they would create a overly large fleet number in the High Hundreds but with several Fleets of different sizes they would be capable of doing practically anything in this War. Intercepting Patrols, Medical Runs etcetera. If they have a large number of Fleets, Regardless of the size, they could very well overwhelm our own fleets"

Everyone was silent.

"That is troubling to hear" Mace Said aloud

"Plans we must make, counter this potential threat we must, hmm hmm." Yoda said in his 'Yoda speech'

People the Jedi council started to murmur plans, ideas even general thoughts with each other, a cough drew the attention to the blond haired clone

"Even if we create a plan we would still have to present it to the Chancellor perhaps even the Senate, and if that is the case we would need to have substantial evidence so that they do not just sweep this all aside." Naruto informed them, He served the Republic with his life ... but he for some reason was starting to feel something strange regarding the Chancellor and the War. He kept those thoughts to himself however, don't want to be branded a Traitor after all.

Several of the Jedi nodded at his statement, "You would be correct in what you say Commander, without evidence we would not be able to properly warn the Senate or the Chancellor they would no doubt label all of this just some false reports from the C.I.S." Mace spoke, agreeing with the Clone Commando.

"Hmm hmm, Between us we must keep this knowledge, make plans in secret afraid we must, warn no one shall we" Yoda ... Yoda'd

Naruto nodded to himself agreeing with the green little Jedi Master, "Until we have evidence or if the Droids do attack as we believe they will, we must keep this information completely classified between all of us here. We don't want to tip off the C.I.S or in the case that they haven't even thought of it give them ideas. But regardless of this there is a War going on and we cannot afford to waste time, i will be putting out discreet inquiries to any such information, get some information or something." Naruto turned to Aayla, "I believe that is all we have to report" Aayla agreeing with Naruto, spoke up to get the attention of the Jedi on the holo.

"With that Masters' i believe we should be on our way back to Coruscant, Master Windu and his men do need to be checked over medically." Aayla told the council, with all agreeing that the conversation was finished.

Turning the Holo off, Aayla then went about making sure that Mace and his men got settled in on her Flagship, she did ask what was to be done about what remained of his fleet but he assured her that his flagship would be fine to make the jump to a Republic Secured Shipyard. With them disappearing from the Bridge Naruto remained staring out of the Bridge window thinking on how the war will go in the Future.

Hearing his personal Holo comm start beeping he pulled it out and a static filled Blue image of a cloth covered figure appear

In a Disguised voice the person spoke, "Go to Morraband ( _Static)_ -nd the Tomb ( _Static)_ -brace your past ( _Static)_ Read the Scroll" And with that the image disappeared his Holo Comm turning off by itself. Naruto stood there on the bridge perplexed on what he just heard, turning away from the Empty void that he saw from his window on the bridge Naruto headed back to his assigned room on Aayla's Ship to not only try and get a recording of whoever it was that sent that, what seemed like, recording or video image.

With his skills he might be able to decipher the entire Message but until then he had only a few points to go on

\- Morraband

\- A Tomb of some kind

\- Something regarding his past, a Past that Naruto was sure was non existent or even false, he grew up on Kamino after all.

\- And that he had to find a scroll and read it.

Not a lot to go on but that was what he had, without a second thought, he sent a message to Aayla requesting she come to him as soon as she was able.

He knew Morraband, he had done his research (even if it was illegal for some parts) and he knew that the Jedi had renamed Morraband to what it was now to try and cover up its dark history, a history Naruto could not find. He had a feeling he would have to go to the Jedi Temple and request to talk to their librarian or their historians (and if he had to he would sneak into wherever Yoda lived and get the information from him)

If someone was trying to impersonate him or something, Naruto would damn well get to the bottom of it, who knows what would happen if someone crazy successfully managed to impersonate Naruto.

Oh well right now he needed to refresh himself and clean his armor and weapons, even if he didn't actually get into any combat. Then he would start trying to crack the code, as some say, to find out what the whole mysterious message was.

For some reason he felt like he had done something similar before but he disregarded that thought as the door to his room slid open to reveal Aayla.

"The Fleet is on it's return to Coruscant, Mace and his men that we took aboard have settled in and his ships have set course for the Shipyards at Correlia" Aayla informed him, moving closer to take a seat at his bed

"Thats good, Windu's fleet suffered a major loss this day, and it will quite possibly take many months before he can set out with a fleet again." Naruto replied

"True or he could just set out on small patrols, but that is topic is for Master Windu to discuss with the Fleet Admirals and the Chancellor. Now why did you call me here?" Aayla asked, tilting her head slightly.

A Skip of his heartbeat later and Naruto told her about the message he received on the bridge.

"Mhmm, it is definitely strange to receive such a message, you said it was something about some planet called Morraband and something about your past, but you're a clone you were born on Kamino that is your past.?" Aayla said aloud, confused about 'The past' part that Naruto told her about

"It's probably best if i try and get the whole message, i was going to do that during the duration of our time while en route back to Coruscant. If i'm able to get the whole message it should reveal a lot more information, oh and just letting you know that i'll be accompanying you and General Windu back to the Jedi Temple try and ask to get some info on Morraband." Naruto informed her of his plans, Aayla just nodded before saying her farewells then leaving his room.

Looking towards the small desk that was in his room, that had his holo comm on it, he sighed before muttering about the technology that was Holo Communications.

Looks like he might not be getting any sleep for the next few days.

* * *

In a dark room several figures could be seen standing around an old decayed but tightly sealed chest.

"Has the message been sent?" One figure asked aloud

"It has, the message has been sent" A second figure replied

"Good and with that message being sent we will be able to start our plans once more" The First figure replied

The group of clocked, shrouded figures then began to laugh slowly before it turned into a Maniacal laughter

"(cough) right let us return to our duties, we will all be called to meet again when the plan moves ahead" The First Figure informed the other Figures.

With a burst of smoke the room emptied and all that remained was the old Decayed chest that looked tightly sealed.

But as the smoke lingered, and if someone was near, they would have heard the shaking of that old decayed chest, as if an animal was trapped inside yearning to get its freedom.

* * *

Naruto sneezed for some reason falling off from his chair at his desk, still half out of it. All he did was sleepily mutter about how people were talking about him.

* * *

 **And so brings an end to this chapter**

 **I will have to ask that you forgive me for the 'battle' scene in this chapter, while i can type or write for pages on end (rambling i guess) writing out or typing out battle scenes or planning tactics or whatever i do have a small bit of trouble but i believe that in time i will be able to write out/type out a good battle scene that you will be able to easily understand.**

 **I also ask that you forgive me for taking so long with bring out a chapter, during the course of this chapter its been a on/off project. I will get an idea to write/type in and i will do so only to fall short after putting whatever i thought of into the chapter.**

 **Uh other than that i am putting a poll up regarding the romance of this story, this poll will last until my next update where i will close it, announce the results in the start of a chapter and put up another Poll regarding this story and the plot.**

 **But other than that i think thats all i have to say**

 **So until next time**


	7. Chapter 6 - Filler?

**Okay so my previous chapter i think is Chapter 5 of this story which would make this Chapter, Chapter 6**

 **I think**

 **Anyway, i thank you all for reading my stories and leaving reviews, some people giving thoughts on the story overall and some just stating looks good etc. Regardless of how short your review may be i appreciate that you took the time to even leave a review**

 **So Thank you**

 **Okay, so i will admit that i have not watched or Seen any Star Wars films/TV shows in a long while, so most of what i write if it sounds familiar i remembered it from the top of my head, i know that there will be parts in my story that will not make sense; difference in time for events in the show etc. The main reason why i am not going to go back and watch through the TV show is because i want to write this story different to the Clone Wars timeline in the Show but try and keep it a little bit similiar ... so on that front i will be googling some parts of the Show hehe**

 **Anywho i just want to state for this chapter that it might come off as a filler chapter but i am trying to make it short but also progress the story a bit more. I'll explain in my End Author Notes for why i am trying to make my chapters shorter now or at least quicker to write.**

* * *

 **The Jedi Temple**

Sitting in one of the many meditation rooms that was built into the Jedi Temple, Yoda pondered on a vision he had a few days after the rescue of Mace Windu. It troubled him, he would admit that and it took quite a bit to trouble Yoda nowadays, being that he has been alive for several hundred years.

The Vision he is thinking of revolves around his young clone friend (who was despite being a pain in the backside was quickly becoming one of Yoda's few close friends) Naruto, it seemed, was to become a turning point in the Clone Wars, as it was starting to become known as by the general public.

He remembered the vision as clear as day.

 ** _He opened his eyes to see an orange horizon, a rare sight on Coruscant due to all the tall high rises and other buildings, Yoda basked in its glow but then, after what felt like years of enjoying that pure warmth, a coldness settled in around him sending shivers down his back, shivers that felt full of evil intentions and emotion._**

 ** _Looking around him to see why, he saw the ruins of broken buildings crumbling around him, he saw slightly in the distance a mountain, with many holes in it and as Yoda focused on it he could see what looked like the remains of carved faces. As he kept looking around him, taking in the destruction, he heard and then saw a young man come running out from building one of the many ruined buildings._**

 _ **Yoda saw the young man was injured and he instinctively started to move forward to give aid only, to his shock, he could not move a limb. So Yoda was forced to watch as this young man ran or rather limped away from some type of danger, and as the young man got closer to Yoda he could see markings on his face, not like what Naruto had on his, but rather red fang like markings going down to his neck.**_

 _ **And Yoda watched as this young man got ever closer to him, seemingly not even seeing the small green man watching him, Yoda felt a burst of pure evil and then saw as a jagged spear lodged itself into the young man, completely impaling him. Yoda felt horrible from the sight and he had seen many things in his young life.**_

 _ **"w-wh-why" was all the man uttered as he fell to the ground dead, a look of shock and surprisingly sadness on his face.**_

 _ **Yoda again felt horrible at what he saw, and as the jagged looking spear was removed from the young mans body, Yoda became shocked at who he saw holding it.**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **But it wasn't Naruto, it couldn't be Naruto for one Naruto's Hair was Blond this one in front of him had Blood Red Hair, that along with his Pitch black eyes, Yoda knew this couldn't be Naruto.**_

 _ **Before Yoda could deny his thought any longer, he started to feel a pull as if his body had something connected elsewhere and it was pulling him back. But before he was 'pulled away' Yoda saw this 'Dark' Naruto look directly at him.**_

 _ **"A Choice will be made Mortal, heed what you have seen for if he strays during his moment of change, Destruction to all that is known will happen"**_

 _ **A Voice echoed throughout Yoda's mind seemingly engraving the words on his brain, a grinning face was what he saw as his sight was taken by darkness.**_

 _ **As Yoda 'drifted' in the darkness, he contemplated what the 'Dark' Naruto told him, it was if the vision was a premonition for the future**_

 _ **'during his moment of change'**_

 _ **It was ominous and Yoda knew that the 'Dark' Naruto was talking about an event that would happen in the future, but as he finished that thought a bright light surprised him, with a slight grunt at the sudden appearance of light, Yoda took a moment to regain his sight, but as he did this he heard a sound that he had heard only a very few amount of times, times where he had been invited to attend a certain event, an event where he had been invited to by long since dead friends.**_

 _ **A Wedding**_

 _ **The sound was of Wedding Bells and when his sight came back to him, he came upon a joyous sight that brought a smile to him.**_

 _ **A Very Naboo-like Wedding in, what Yoda saw from looking around slightly, a compound, the compound in question had a wall surrounding it but to Yoda's confusion he could see outside of the wall. Some type of one way reflection or something similar Yoda thought to himself.**_

 _ **Yoda, turning back to where the wedding was taking place, saw a very beautiful Arch covered in a multitude of Flowers, and at the end of the Arch standing, waiting for his bride, Yoda saw a very different Naruto from his previous Vision, The Dark Side Vision, as Yoda thought of a proper title for it.**_

 _ **This Naruto was donned in a white suit, his hair was cut short but not too short, and it was blond, Yoda saw that this Naruto had Blonde hair, and as Yoda focused more intently on the Man he came to call a close friend, he had blue eyes and that was all Yoda needed to know that this Part of the Vision, The Light Side Vision as Yoda thought it appropriate.**_

 _ **Eventually as the the Song that came to be traditional to all weddings, even if Yoda had heard of 'very' different version of it, started to play aloud, Yoda watched as Naruto seemed to turn towards him, turning around Yoda saw a woman covered in white, he saw not a face nor any defining appearance, it was if the vision did not want him to see who it was that was walking towards Naruto.**_

 _ **Turning back as the Woman in white passed through him, Yoda watched as the Wedding proceeded, as the Vows were spoken, as the sacred sealing of the Kiss of Love took place, and finally as the two newly weds walked back towards the exit of the compound, in the direction of Yoda.**_

 _ **As the newly weds came closer, Yoda felt a sense of deja vu, as Naruto in his white suit, with a large content smile looked directly at him, Yoda saw that everything other than himself and Naruto had frozen, as if time had stopped, and as he looked at Naruto he knew that this version of Naruto was Happy, completely, entirely happy.**_

 _ **"Sometimes rules are meant to be broken, Sometimes the leader is not always in the right, make sure that what you have seen comes to be, for the outcome will make you and those near you happy. Emotions that were once closed off, shut deep within, will make 'Your' Temple 'Complete'"**_

 _ **'Light' Naruto told Yoda, this time Yoda wasn't sure if he was receiving a premonition for the future, a vision or prophecy, Yoda didn't know and he wouldn't know until either of the outcomes came to be.**_

 _ **Once again darkness took Yoda's sight and he awoke.**_

He had held off on informing the council about his vision until he understood it more, and other than the fact that Naruto would have to make a choice in the future, a choice that would lead to either the destruction of all that he knew or would lead to a life of happiness for himself and all he knew. Yoda would have to meditate on this more.

But as he was about to start his meditation, his comm-link started beeping, opening the channel he heard a young female voice,

"Master Yoda, um i didn't mean to interrupt anything but uh we have a ... problem ... i think" The Female trailed off, Yoda knew right away that something had shocked her into speechlessness, he had seen it before.

"Hmm problem there is, describe it hmm hmm" Yoda replied, knowing that if he got a description of what the problem was he might know what to do.

"U-Uh Master Yoda i think you should just uh come outside i think the sight will explain everything" The female spoke again before closing the channel

Yoda looked at his Comm-link with a raised eyebrow before huffing and leaving the meditation room he had 'occupied' to make his way outside to see what this 'problem' was.

While it was a small journey, Yoda had to make his way past several shocked Jedi, seeing that he hastened his journey. Upon seeing a shocked Shaak Ti, Yoda knew that whatever this problem was, he had to deal with it. Making his way to his fellow Jedi Master, he made himself known.

"Shaak Ti, shocked you appear to be, know not what the problem is, explain can you?" Yoda asked the Togruta Female, being completely ignored to his slight shock, Yoda sent a small push of Force to the woman, successfully knocking her out of whatever her funk was.

"Oh Master Yoda, i apologize about that, what i saw is definitely a shock, never before have i ever thought that someone would do this to our temple" Shaak Ti spoke, before going silent again. Knowing that he would get nothing from her, Yoda made his way outside.

The moment he stepped outside the temple, he saw many of his fellow Jedi, standing in shock looking towards the Great Temple. Making his way towards them, he turned around and stood at shock at what he saw.

Painted on the Temple in a horrible green, he saw painted rather expertly, a picture of himself naked with his 'bits' covered only by, what looked like, a Rose Flower, commonly found on Naboo. This 'picture' was atrocious it was horrible, yet Yoda secretly thought that whoever painted him did so very well.

Yoda felt a vein start to throb on his head, he knew only one person who would do this, and luckily for Yoda but Unluckily for the perpetrator, the person who defiled the Temple was currently hanging over the temple, painting equipment still in hand, but unconcious, and as Yoda Focused on the small speck that you could barely see, he could just hear the snores coming from his young 'friend'.

Moving forward to use the force to wake the Blond Mischief maker he felt a rock on the ground as he took a step. An evil smirk came onto Yoda's face as he picked up the rock. Giving out a small, rather immature, giggle, Yoda took aim with the rock and with a forced enhanced throw, pegged Naruto on his Noggin.

The Blond woke upside down with a swelling bruise on his forehead, he put a hand to his injury both to try and ease the pain of his new bruise and the headache he got from his night of heavy drinking.

Making sense of where he was, Naruto looked down to the Temple Entrance and saw his 'audience'

"Shit"

It was all that needed to be said.

* * *

Naruto spent the next two weeks cleaning the Outside of the Jedi Temple, and then after Yoda suggested 'innocently' he ended up cleaning the entire Temple Inside to Out. A total month was spent cleaning the temple.

Oh well at least in that month he ended up stopping some Changeling Mercenary from stealing something from the Library, for some reason Naruto felt that he had spoiled a much larger mission.

Oh well.

* * *

 **Okay thats all im gonna put for this Filler chapter if you wanna call it that.**

 **Anyway the reason as to why i'm trying to shorten out my chapters is so i can try and work on a book i am trying to write. So far i've only gotten the First Chapter of it down and i'm still writing stuff into that First Chapter. Anyway other than that i will be getting some Work Experience soon at my local Window glazing joint. So thats gonna take up some of my day hours.**

 **But other than that i think this will be all that i will write in this chapter. If i can manage to write myself a summary to the book im writing i will put it up on here and i think after i've gotten more into my book i'll put some spoilers or little snippets in my end author notes.**

 **But thats for the future as right now all i will give is that im thinking of making the Title - Adventurer - Though that might change on a later date.**

 **Anyway please leave a review and if possible someone please try and make a picture of what Naruto 'painted' or if its already made please give me a link the image just popped into my head as i wrote it and started laughing at the absurdity of it.**


	8. Author Note, Hiatus

**Some sad news i guess**

 **Unfortunately due to events taking place in my life, i have had little time to write/type this story and its next chapter, i have been so busy/distracted lately that fanfiction hasn't even been a thought in my head, literally the only reason why i've done this up is because i was notified that i had received a PM about my story.**

 **That has lead to this.**

 **This story will be placed on Hiatus but don't worry eventually i will return either to continue where i left off or with a remake but currently i know that i will have not much time to actually sit down and smash out a chapter a day like i had hoped.**

 **I will leave the story up on for those who are interested in reading for the sake of reading and for those who like myself wanna start my(their) own story and could use what i have written as either a base or just a general suggestion for an idea.**

 **I do apologise if this is not what you wanted to see but not everyone has an entire day to themselves and i know definitely that not everyone has entire weeks to themselves. People are busy everyday, every week and most of the time they will be so exhausted that nothing else but sleep or resting comes to mind.**

 **However!**

 **Do not Despair!**

 **While i am busy/distracted more now than i was awhile ago that does not mean that i won't have time for Fanfiction i however will only have a few minutes ever so often in a day to browse fanfiction or write a story/chapter segment.**

 **If in the case that the admins remove my story i at least have the full copy of it, which means when i am able i should be able to continue where i left off or as i said do a remake.**

 **Anyway this is a temporary farewell from me, i would like to thank those who supported me during the creation of what i have written so far, either by kind words of encouragement or suggestions to consider ... even those who criticized me and this story**

 **Anyway,**

 **Farewell dear readers**

 **and**

 **'I'll be Back'**


End file.
